The present invention relates to a gear stage for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, wherein the gear stage is for causing a driven shaft to rotate in response to a drive shaft being rotated, so that the driven shaft rotates slower than the drive shaft.
Gear stages of the type described immediately above are used for motor-adjustable vehicle seats so that an occupant may achieve an optimum seat position by adjusting individual components relative to one another. The gear stage is driven by a motor and includes gearwheels of different diameters so that, comparing the output to the input, the rotational speed is reduced and the torque is increased.